


A Shifting Point

by AntivanLeather



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Character, Explicit Consent, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smutty, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: Sex had always made Beau Trevelyan nervous - but not this time.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 8





	A Shifting Point

Sex often made Beau nervous. He’d had if before now, when he returned to his room to find Dorian waiting for him. He suspected that this was coming – indeed, he’d hoped for it. It was getting harder and harder talking to and looking at Dorian without Dorian fucking him. The very thought had saved him from boredom when he was alone in his room, where he was able to stroke and finger-fuck himself. So many fantasies crowded his mind, things that he had only vaguely heard about but that he was sure he would adore. He would have to discuss them, of course, to find out where Dorian’s boundaries lay. Where his boundaries lay, too, he supposed. But that would be for after today, they had both waited for long enough discussions like that could afford to wait a little longer. He was nervous - he had told Dorian about his body before – it had turned out that Dorian wasn’t totally unfamiliar with the concept, having a friend in Tevinter who was similar to him, having been thought a boy the way people thought he was a girl. That was a genuinely lovely surprise. He had anticipated that he would need guidance on how to fuck him, but he knew that Dorian would listen to him – the man adored learning, and was excellent at absorbing knowledge. He also felt secure knowing that if he wished to walk away, or for them both to cuddle, Dorian would be wonderfully accepting. He didn’t even flinch when Beau told him about his own lack of attraction to people, which was much more than others had done. 

He drew his attention back to Dorian, waiting for him in the middle of his quarters, looking so wonderfully handsome it really should be illegal. Beau walked towards him, hoping that he was managing to look sexy. Regardless, he loved the way Dorian’s eyes slid over his body. They embraced, shared a few words to ensure they were both on the same page then kissed, working off clothes as they went to bed. They continued to kiss, mapping each other’s bare bodies with their hands. From Dorian’s soft sighs he was clearly doing something right. Before it (hopefully) escalated further Beau had a question.  
“Have you ever fucked someone like me before?”  
“No – never had the opportunity. Want to tell me something? What to do?”  
This was awkward – but necessary. “What do you want? I’ve never had anal before, but I would certainly love to try it.”  
“Maybe another time – today I want to see your handsome face as we fuck – you’re so good-looking, you know that?. I’ll need guidance, though.”  
Beau took Dorian’s hand, gently, and guided it to his cunt.  
“You need to touch me here – feel that small bump?” Dorian nodded. “Specifically on and around there, otherwise I probably won’t get off. You can remove your hand, if you want, and we can continue where we left of.”  
Dorian did so, and they continued to kiss, sloppily, Dorian’s cock growing hard against Beau’s leg. This was wonderful, something that he never would have dreamed happening, there was a hot man in his bed – a hot man that he would be interested in staying with. That was for the future, though – now it was just him, and Dorian, shifting and moaning and gasping. But it wasn’t yet enough. Time to be blunt.  
“I want you in me” Beau said “if that’s alright.”  
“More than alright.”  
“I’ll need my oil” Beau said, reaching over to grab the bottle, letting Dorian slather it onto his dick. “Who’s on top? You might find me on top to be easier – at least until you’re used to my body. “  
“Sounds good” Dorian gasped, as he lay down, taking Beau’s hands and Beau climbed above him, straddling his legs. He guided himself into Beau and they started moving, trying to find a rhythm that worked for both of them, but beau clearly needed more so he drew a hand towards Beau’s cunt, pressing his hand over the small bump, while moving his fingers as suggested. He was clearly doing something right for Beau hissed and pressed himself into Dorian’s body further. For the next few moments nothing existed but Dorian, Beau, and their pleasure. The both continued, trying to reach that flashpoint, and for sometime there wasn’t much talking a-part form whispered words of encouragement and instruction. Second later Beau shuddered, a few deft twists of his fingers bringing Beau to completion before he too followed him over the edge. They fell asleep like that, connected, twisted up in each other, a wonderful novelty for both of them.

When Beau woke the next morning, he was alone in bed, Dorian had slipped out of him and his bed a while ago, and they had The Talk about what was going ot happen now. Beau refused to let this wonderful man go and Dorian obviously felt the same about him – then he left. Beau got dressed, waited a bit, and left his quarters, heading towards the Great Hall, a blush staining his cheeks as he imagined what everyone was thinking – they weren’t going to be that oblivious. Plus Varric and his damned book. Maybe he should go back to bed.


End file.
